


Good Trip

by dsa_archivist



Category: The Bill (TV), due South
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-24
Updated: 2003-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: a bit of a fun romp.  a cross between the Bill and due South.





	Good Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Good Trip

## Good Trip

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://freespace.virgin.net/jodie.mouse

Disclaimer: i don't own them. i borrow them.

Author's Notes: written because elfgeek made me. it was his idea to see Kowalski/Ashton slash.

Story Notes: sort of AU-ish i s'pose. really it is a PWP.

* * *

Cold. Wet. Damp. Yeah. These are all words I could use to describe London in October. Yuck. 

It's some sort of punishment this -- some sick idea of a kinda joke. Jeez. The power hadn't exactly gone to Vecchio's head since he became the Lieutenant -- more he'd find ways to piss me off. As if not running off with your ex-wife was enough. Not that I was that pissed. More livid. 

Anyhow after I left Fraser up in the north to freeze his balls off and do whatever he does up there I come back to Chicago and find Vecchio is my new boss. Greatness I thought in a really sarcastic way. We hadn't exactly hit it off when we met before. 

For a start he pairs me with Dewey. I mean yeah, Dewey is easy on the eye but he ain't exactly the brightest spark in the match box or something. So I trundle along you know for a few months doing what partners do, think I'm the one doing most of the work but Dewey pulls out the odd surprise. And then this liaison trip thing comes up -- a sort of transatlantic exchange of undercover officers and techniques. 

Vecchio decides I should go. To London. And I think London, Greatness. I think London -- big red buses, mounted police, the special branch, y'know. I think excitement, glamor and stuff. Heh. 

No body told me that such a place as Putney existed. A few miles down the road from Putney that fat one from Duran Duran was meant to have a house and there was s'posed to be some rehab place where all the famous British people go. 

This was about as glamorous as Putney got. 

Putney. Even the word don't exactly fill you with the idea that it is a really kicking place or anything. Didn't have to be in London -- didn't even seem like it was in London for Chrissakes. 

And then -- Sunhill. On the first day I remember driving through the Jasmine Andrew estate or something -- to do with flowers I think. Jus' all these big grey squares of concrete. Stained black from the rain and I think when I get back to Chicago I'm gonna wring Vecchio's neck, or fuck him. `Cos this guy really had an affect on me in more ways than one. 

I get into Sunhill station to find a guy with slicked back hair in reception. I swear if he had anymore grease on his hair you could cook with it. The whole shebang -- and worse for a moment I thought he was an escaped perp until I saw the uniform. 

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" he asks. 

"I'm Detective Ray Kowalski from Chicago Police Department. I'm here to give some kinda talk thing." 

Bless his little cotton socks -- what a pedantic guy. He checks in this book -- I mean -- duh! How often d'you get the Chicago PD visiting a station in London? He smiles and looks up at me. 

"I'm PC Reg Hollis. If you need anything come and see me. I'll let the Inspector know you're here." 

Sorta reminds me of a pervy Turnball this guy. Anyhow I turn and check out the others in this room. A couple of kids fighting over a magazine. What I suppose is their Mom with her hair tied back in a pony tail. And a tall guy in the corner. The tall guy is wearing big glasses and looks like he's been to lots of thrift shops and picked the most ill-matching patterns to wear. He gets up and walks to the counter. 

"Mr Cocker?" asks Hollis. 

"Look is anyone coming to get my statement about my stalker. I haven't got all day. She's white, mid-twenties, five foot three with spiky hair." 

"Mr Cocker, as I said before someone is on their way." 

The guy goes to sit back down and pouts at Hollis. 

* * *

"...anyhow we were partners, a duet, y'know?" I say, knowing my mouth is running away from me, but I always seem to get verbal diarrhoea when I talk about the time Frase and I were partners. 

A couple of guys at the back seem to laughing at me. Jeez. Never thought this would be easy giving talks in front of other cops -- but I never thought it would be this hard either. Now I know how Mr Williams my geography teacher felt at high school. 

The two guys nudge each other -- seem to be whispering something. 

"Guys." I say, looking at them, "You got a problem?" 

"No." Says the bigger guy. 

Under his breath I'm sure he mutters `fag'. 

"What was that second thing you said? Jus' I didn't quite hear." 

The large guy jus' shakes his head and puts a hand up. Hollis has turned to look at him too. 

"Okay. I'm gonna tell you some stuff now, since you seem so interested. I am bisexual. If any of you got a problem about that come and see me outside. I'm a very good boxer." 

I look at them all -- the big guy and his friend has shut up. Think I've got them back on side. Greatness. 

"Well, anyhow I had to go undercover pretending to be a cop I look nothing like. Sometimes it don't matter if you look the part or not -- it's your attitude -- if you've got the right attitude then people will believe you are that person..." 

An' I'm speaking more words, more and more -- the same ones I'd used to the cops in Putney -- the ones about pulling off pretending to be someone else when you look nothing like them. But I'm in -- whatcha call it -- automatic. This young uniform guy is looking up at me with something like adoration on his face an' my mouth goes all dry `cos it's been a long time since anyone has looked at me like that. 

Someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns to speak to them. There are short hairs on the back of his neck, short hairs I want to taste, to eat. 

Easy Kowalski. 

I fall into my own words. 

Afterwards people come to talk to me but I hardly notice them, jus' the young guy who hangs back until everyone else has gone. 

"Detective..." he starts. 

"Call me Ray." 

"Luke. I'm Luke Ashton." He smiles. 

We're just looking at each other, neither of us saying anything. An' the moment is gone. Luke lowers his eyes and goes to leave. Jeez, Kowalski you're one stupid fuckwit. I stop him by grasping his elbow. Pull him to me. 

An' we're kissing. Doesn't seem to matter than anyone could come in. 

Seemed to matter even less when the Luke guy sneaks his hand under the waistband of my jeans and starts feeling my ass. Jeez. I could get used to this. 

I pull back and Luke has a kinda glint in his eye. 

"Has anyone shown you 'round Sunhill yet?" he asks. 

"Nah, not yet." 

"Do you want me to show you some of the sights?" Luke asks, a single finger working it's way between my ass cheeks. 

"What sorta sights would those be then?" 

He winks, takes his hand out of my pants and gestures for me to follow him. And oh yeah, his ass looks so good in those uniform pants that I just want to rip them off with my teeth... 

I'm a bit disappointed when he leads me to the car lot out the back. What is that all about? And he can see it in my eyes but then dangles the keys in front of me. 

"Have you ever had sex in one of those?" he asks pointing towards this fuck-off big perp carrier type police van. 

I don't have to say a word. The kid can just tell. He walks over to the perp truck unlocking it and I follow. Next thing he's pulling me in and closing the door behind us. Luke leans back and looks at me licking his lips. 

And we're making out every which way. It has just been too long, so long. I melt into it and wonder if anything as exciting as this will happen in Swansea. 

* * *

"Interesting trip, Kowalski?" asks Vecchio leaning back into his chair back at the 27th. 

"Yes sir," I say still not used to calling him that, "very informative. I learnt a lot about the differences between American and British methods." 

I try not to let the leer show on my face but it's almost there, pulling at the edges. 

"Will you be applying what you've learnt to back here, at the 27th?" he asks. 

They'd sent him on some kinda `develop your officers' kind of course and he kept coming out with this weird shit. So I can't decide what he means, but then I realise he saw the leer and is putting stuff together. 

"Certainly, sir. If you are willing..." I say looking him right in the eye. 

"Well, you know me Detective. I like to keep up to date with any new methodology. I look forward to your report." 

I catch the smug look on his face. 

"If you like, Lieutenant I could do a short presentation of my findings right now." I say sitting myself on the edge of his desk. 

"Well, Kowalski I certainly would be interested in any physical demonstration you could tutor me in at this time." 

My cock was getting hard. 

"I didn't know you were so interested in alternative methods." I say leaning right into Vecchio's personal space. 

"Shut up." Vecchio whispers before thoroughly kissing me. 

* * *

End Good Trip by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
